Picking up the Pieces
by miami heat
Summary: What if Spike survived, this is one of your Spike does not die fics. This time he meets a doctor that will help him
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Spike, Spike!" Jet cried out as he carried his bloodied partner with Faye following close by. Spike's mind was in a haze memories and the current situation fade in and out

"This is all a dream; this is all a dream Julia" he murmured.

"Doctor now" Jet barked as he entered the Emergency Room. Nurses and a lady doctor came rushing in, scrambling to save Spike. Faye followed them to the Trauma Room but a nurse stopped her.

"Please save him" Faye pleaded in tears

"We will dear, just stay here and wait" the nurse assured her.

She peered through the windows of the room; she saw a lot blood, and hands everywhere trying to piece Spike together again. She couldn't bear the sight, all those incidents that Spike gets injured this was the first time Faye feared for his life.

After hours of waiting, no witty banter between them just silence and nerve wracking anticipation the lady doctor emerged from the Trauma room scrubs drenched, eyes tired

"Good news, your friend is out of the woods now." She greeted to the tired twosome

Faye and Jet jumped for joy, they hugged the doctor in relief

"Thank you, doctor" Faye exclaimed as she wiped her tears and shook the doctor's hand

"I'm just doing my job; you two should be getting some sleep it's almost three in the morning. Come back later, hopefully your friend will be awake by then."

She said smiling at the two.

"We will doc." Jet replied

"Okay, see you later then" she replied and then left.

Hours later…..

Jet and Faye arrived in room 214, a sleeping and bandaged Spike greeted them as they entered. Faye immediately arranged the flowers she brought as Jet plopped down in a nearby couch and brought out a deck of cards. After several poker matches

"Faye" Jet breaking the silence and his losing streak

"I was thinking this morning, maybe it is best if we leave Spike here" he added dryly

"What are you serious? He's your partner for crying out loud" Faye replied getting ballistic

"I know Faye, believe me I have put a lot of thought on it. I have known him much longer than you, after this incident he wouldn't be the same Spike" Jet reasoning out

"So, it's okay to leave him alone not knowing what he will do next" Faye already on tears

"Tell me Jet is that the most rational thing to do?" she added

"Trust me Faye; this is rational when it comes to Spike. He needs time to heal, to think figure things out as his friends we should give it to him rather than watch him close by as he destroys himself" Jet replied convincing Faye crying in his arms.

Faye could only weep she couldn't argue anymore she knows Jet is right; more tears fell as she reminisced those times she spent with Spike aboard the Bebop

A knock interrupted them, the lady doctor came in

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time I'll come back later" she said after seeing Faye's condition

"No doc, please come in" Jet replied as Faye dried her tears and forced a smile.

The doctor immediately walked towards Spike's sleeping form and checked on him.

"He's looking great; he'll be out of here in two to six weeks. Your friend is lucky "she said as she writes on her chart

"Thank you, doctor…." Jet replied while offering a handshake to the doctor

"Dr. Lydia Parish" she replied and shook hands with Jet

"The name is Jet and this is Faye Valentine"

"Nice to meet you" she said while shaking hands with Faye

"You don't look like you're from around here, travelers" she asked and continued to write

"Actually, we're bounty hunters doc." Jet replied

"I see, well you have to stay here for a while. You're friend is not in good condition to travel he needs plenty of bed rest" she declared

"By the way, I replaced his left eye with a better one a newer model. The old one was damaged he'll be seeing more clearly from now on."

"I see the past with my left eye and the present with my right."

Those words came ringing into Faye's head as soon as she heard the doctor.

"Why did you do that?" Faye sounding impertinent

"As I've said earlier his false eye got damaged, it wouldn't be much help to him if I left it as it is." The doctor explained giving Faye a puzzled look

"Faye, stop it" Jet jumped into the conversation

Faye started to cry as she caressed Spike's patched up eye, she broke down as the thought of leaving Spike was unbearable.

She held his hand up to her wet cheek. Jet ushered the doctor to sit down in the couch nearby.

"Listen doc, we have a favor to ask a big favor."

"Okay" she looked intently at Spike

"I don't know where to begin doc, a bounty hunter's life too complicated to explain. The thing is doc; we can't run around bringing Spike along. You said it yourself he needs bed rest, he'll be in more danger than he is in right now if we take him with us. We need you to take care of him, don't worry we'll pay for the bills and stay here up to two weeks to set things straight." Jet getting nervous of what will the lady doctor's reply would be.

Lydia was shocked and hesitant upon hearing Jet's words, she looked at Spike and pity overwhelmed her.

"All right Mr. Jet you have my word I will look after your friend" she looked at Jet and shook his hand. She smiled as she saw Jet sighed in relief


	2. Chapter 1

As Spike woke up, the white ceiling came into view he touched his patched left eye. He felt his whole body aching and heavy. Images of Julia dying flashed into his mind; he lost the only reason why he lives. He cursed himself for surviving the stand off, anger, frustration and sorrow soon followed. Tears fell as he stared blankly at the ceiling as the tears stopped a nurse came in.

"I see Dr. Parish's favorite patient is now awake. You've been sleeping for two weeks now, boy" she checked his chart and I.V. Spike did not pay attention as the elderly nurse talked

"You must be hungry I'll be back with some food" the nurse left, Spike looked around his room this time. He saw a compact disc player on top of the desk nearby with discs stacked neatly beside it. Medical books, magazines and newspapers can also be found in the same desk arranged neatly. The nurse re-emerged carrying a tray of food, she helped Spike eat as soon as he finished his meal the nurse handed him a note with his name on it.

"The doctor will be here shortly, after she made her rounds" the nurse immediately left Spike who was too tired to care. He read the note:

Spike,

By the time you have read this, Faye and I will be aboard the Bebop chasing another bounty. If you're ready to come back, you are always welcome back here. We buried Julia in the cemetery ask the doctor to take you there.

Jet

P.S. She's really nice; please don't be such a pain in the ass

"You're still the old man Jet" he said to himself, the sorrow resurfaced again as soon as he saw the name Julia on the note. He knew he could not go back, not now.

He forced himself to stand-up, stubborn as he is he limped his way to the compact disc player, he looked for his cigarettes until he settled for magazines and music. It was already afternoon, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hello Mr. Spiegel" greeted a green-eyed brunette with angular glasses wearing a white coat, stethoscope around her neck, black button down shirt and jeans.

"Hope you're feeling fine now." She added while walking towards him, Spike noticed her holding a small tray with scissors and forceps still he remained silent.

"By the way, we replaced your left eye it was damaged when your friends brought you here" still trying to induce a reply from Spike

"We'll remove the bandage now" she added while she placed herself in front of him.

Her gentle fingers removed the bandage, Spike tried to look at the wall but from time to time he stole glimpses of the doctor. As soon she was done she asked

"How does it feel?"

"Great" he replied dryly while he turned his eyes away from her. She just smiled at him

She held a small flashlight to his new eye.

"Are you sure? No pain? No irritations? Can you see clearly?"

"Its fine doc" he replied getting uncomfortable as she looked at him with those big green orbs

"I want you to follow my finger" as she held up her index finger and dragged it across Spike's face,

"That was good, I'll see you tomorrow okay" she smiled and prepared to leave the room.

As she picked up the used bandage Spike spoke up.

"Doc, will you take me to Julia tomorrow?"

The doctor stopped and looked at Spike in the eye filled with sympathy for him.

"Sure thing Mr. Spiegel, tomorrow it is" she smiled and walked away

"By the way you can call me Spike" he said as he extended his hand to the doctor

"Lydia, Lydia Parish" as she shook hands with him

Tomorrow came; it was a great day to be outside. Dr. Parish pushed Spike in a wheel chair; they stopped by at a flower shop where they bought two bouquets of roses. They arrived at Julia's unnamed grave, no date of birth or death just the letter J encased in a wreath of flowers engraved in the tombstone.

"Julia was the love of his life when he wakes up take him to her." Jet's words came ringing into Lydia's head as they paid their respects to Julia.

Spike offered red roses to her tomb; Lydia walked away carrying white roses after finishing her prayer.

"Where are you going doc?" he asked.

"You two need some time alone. I'll be over here when you're done. Don't leave without me okay?" she replied and continued to walk down the path.

As the doctor disappeared from his sight sorrow once again surrounded him. Tears trickled down his face; as he rested his head on top of the tombstone and felt his heart breaking in two, crushed by extreme grief. As he closed his eyes Julia's face and words are the only things that came into mind he let the tears fall down for hours.

"What am I going to do Julia?" he kept on asking but still no answer came until he felt a warm hand drying his tears. He opened his eyes and saw Lydia standing in front of him; she hugged him as he cried out his sorrow. Lydia could only stroke his hair as he trembled in her arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive back to the hospital was long and silent, it was already sunset. Reds and oranges filled the sky as Spike stared at the horizon, emptiness eating him whole.

They arrived in hospital the doctor helped Spike change and get into bed as she tucked him; he looked at her

"This all a dream right doc, I'm just watching a dream" he said weakly Dr. Parish could only look at him with sympathy and caressed his forehead as if he were a lost child "Only if you let it, Spike. Only if you let it"

Back at the Bebop

Jet and Faye ran around their usual routine bicker, catch bounty, eat, bicker some more, sleep the one thing that they both agree on is that they miss that red-headed annoying kid and it's side kick dog and they worry about a certain someone back in Mars.

"Hey, Jet do you think Spike is okay now?" while flipping through her magazine trying to cover up the concern in her tone.

"Yeah, judging from the timeline he's alright now sleeping all day, eating hospital food, thinking about Julia" he replied while he trimmed his bonsai trees

"Julia, always Julia for crying out loud she's the one who caused all this." She thought. Jet looked at her and said "Face it Faye, you miss him. There is no need to hide it. I have to admit the Bebop isn't the same without my partner, I miss shouting around here."

Faye just smiled back at him while Jet continued to trim his bonsai trees "Besides you shouldn't bear a grudge against Julia, she's resting in peace now"

She was shocked that Jet read her thoughts "I was not bearing a grudge" she retorted back embarrassed at what Jet said. Then a familiar voice rang through the ship, "ED IS BACK" the twosome almost fell on their seats as they heard these very words. An all too familiar bark followed that sound that sent these two scrambling to get in front of their monitor. Ed's image popped in "Hello Jet-person, Faye-faye. Ed misses Jet-person, Spike-person, Faye-faye and the Bebop would you come pick me up?"

Jet just smiled back "Sure thing kid, Jet misses you too." Then the Bebop blasted off to pick up Ed and Ein.

For the past week, Spike grew stronger he limped less now but still wore bandages and a cast around his arm he already grew accustomed to his life in the hospital sleeping all day, eating, exercising, thinking of what he will do after leaving the hospital. Lydia walked in on him as he limped around his room, "I see, no more pain" she greeted

"Just a little doc, but it's okay"

"You can use the therapy room if you want to."

"Its fine doc" then he felt dizzy all of a sudden, Lydia immediately came to his aide and ushered him to bed. "Whoa, big shot you shouldn't push yourself too hard. You're not a hundred percent yet"

"Sorry doc, this kinda embarrassing getting scolded by a young doctor" he teased

"I'm not that young, you're only what three years older than me? Are you saying I'm not qualified? Or is that sarcasm?" she replied raising an eyebrow at him

He shot back with one of his sexiest smiles at her. "Well at least you have your sense of humor and smile back" she replied smiling

"In a week or so, you'll be out of here no more old nurses, an annoying doctor, and inedible food. You'll be back with Mr. Black and Ms. Valentine in no time" she declared. Spike did not respond as soon as the doctor mentioned his friends "You should notify them so they could come pick you up when you get out."

He lay down and silently stared at the ceiling while Lydia stood there. "I'm not going back doc, not yet"

She was puzzled by his reply; his silence meant that it was time for her to leave him alone "Okay, I'll be making my rounds now see you later Spike"

It was already dinner time when the good doctor came back to check up on Spike, looking a bit tired but still forced a smile when she greeted him

"I was wondering maybe I could join you for dinner, it's my 24 hour shift today." They both ate silently, after eating Lydia cleaned up

"Hey doc, I apologize for being a jerk today"

"No harm done. No need to apologize." She replied and continued to dispose the take-out boxes feeling awkward at the moment. She tossed a pack of cigarettes to Spike direction

"I know, it's bad for you but you look like you need it "she smiled back

"Besides, I need to bribe you to let me hang around here" she added teasing

"For what it's worth this is a good bribe, doc" he replied, he lit one stick and looked up at the night sky as he stood in the veranda. While Lydia played some rhythm and blues on the CD player and joined him for a smoke

"I thought doctors suppose to have good habits" he said looking at her

"Well, you thought wrong besides it wouldn't hurt if we break the rules some times. The sky looks beautiful tonight"

"If you ever needed someone to talk to or listen to you, I'm offering my services. I'm serious Spike, don't hesitate to call me okay?" she said looking at him straight in the eye.

"I'm still editing my story doc" he replied still looking at the sky.

The doctor gave a short chuckle and continued to admire the heavens alongside with him.

**Note:** I don't own the Cowboy Bebop and thanks for the reviews keep them coming okay, I think I'm having writer's block when I was writing this chapter so break it tome gently people. Suggestions are much needed, I'm thinking of giving Spike a normal day job when he gets out of the hospital suggestions please!!!

**Thanks to Erin who gave me pointers before writing this fic, the one who gave me the courage to write this one down even if it's unfamiliar territory.**

**Thank you so much!!!!**


End file.
